Forever (Parts 1-5)
by mystic510
Summary: ﻿Angel and company go to Sunnydale to help fight Glory... B/A angst, public drunkeness and smoochies ensue.


Title: Forever  
Author: mystic  
Couple/Pairing/Focus: Buffy/Angel of course  
Rating: Anya's usual sexually explicit remarks, like in the show, and some drunken stuff.. PG15   
Feedback: PLEASE!! This is my first fic. Should I go on? kaitling@thevortex.com  
Disclaimer: Am I evil? No? Then I'm not Joss and making no money off of this. Don't sue!  
Distribution: Send me the URL  
Dedication: To all who gave me feedback for the several parts of this story, Ryan, Sara-Lee,  
Stephanie, Ducks and to anyone else I might've missed..  
Summary: Angel and company go to Sunnydale to help fight Glory... B/A angst, public  
drunkeness, and smoochies ensue.  
Spoilers: Amends, Darla and Angel sleeping together. Augghhhhh...couldn't avoid saying that..I  
Will Remember You. Let's just say a few things from their past is mentioned.  
Author's notes: THIS IS MY FIRST FIC EVER!!!!!!!! (this is the final and revised version)  
AN2: Let's just say the Glory thing was just an excuse to get Angel back to Sunnydale. They  
don't actually fight her.  
*******  
Part 1 -  
  
The navy blue convertible slowly slid up before a shop.'The Magic Box'  
  
Angel sat there for a moment, trying to prepare himself for what was to come. That feeling-that  
oh so familiar tingling- was sending out warning bells from deep within his soul.*She* was in  
there. He could feel it. Once the center of his existence, a slim tiny girl - who had the ability to  
kick his ass without even breaking a sweat - was in there. Every instinct he had told him to get  
the hell away from this shop, the town before it was to late. To save him from the pain.  
  
"So this is it.' Gunn stated as he got out of the car. 'Not exactly what I expected. With all the  
world-saving Buffy does, I don't know, I just thought it would be bigger or something.'  
  
'Well, naturally we assume that things with great power be large or have some physical attribute  
that makes it that way. Why, I just read t..'  
  
'Shut-up Wes, we don't need another lecture on "one's ability to read" Cordelia snapped. Gunn  
snickered, while Wes was about to retort when Angel testily interrupted them.  
  
'Let's go,' He stepped out of the car and walked towards the entrance. Pausing, he made a silent  
prayer that Buffy wouldn't kill him before this was over. Angel took a deep and unnecessary  
breath and walked inside with his employees bickering behind him.   
  
As the door was pushed open, shouting assaulted there ears.   
  
'Anya, can we please talk about this later?' Frustration evident in Xander's voice.  
  
'No, no, I want to talk about this NOW!!'   
  
'An..'  
  
'Oh why don't you go suck your cock, God knows I'm not gonna be the one doing it for you  
anymore!!!'  
  
What was left of the Sunnydale Scooby Gang groaned. Buffy, Willow and Spike were seated on  
the counter with each a bowl of popcorn and ooohhhing and aahhing and laughing at all the  
inappropriate moments, watching the show of 'Anya and Xander's sexcapades ' Giles still had yet  
to get over the 'show' he accidentally walked in on in the training room yesterday.   
  
'This is better than soap operas,' Buffy stage-whispered to Willow.   
  
'Why, do we have to go through this now?' Xander turned to leave the room and was first to  
sight the employees and employer of Angel Investigations.' Oh yay, Some more people to  
witness my acute humiliations. Please, do come in.' He said in a Xander- like way.   
  
Angel and Buffy's eyes locked from across the room. He could always read her eyes, what she  
was feeling. He saw bitterness and betrayal and most of all, pain. She was stunningly beautiful,  
wearing a tight white sweater with his favorite red leather pants. His pants were the ones that  
were suddenly to tight in the crotch. He transferred his penetrating eyes to Willow and smiled at  
her when she bid him her welcome. Then glared at Spike, who was sitting to close for his liking  
to his Buffy.  
  
A foul smelling odor, jerked him back to reality and out of his lusty thoughts of his slayer.  
Mugwort, he thought wryly, as he looked at the jar beside him.   
  
Xander and Cordelia were already trading insults, while Anya clutched possessively at his arm.  
Wesley, Giles, and Wesley were already discussing a possible spell to use in the fighting of  
Glory. Tara, and Gunn the newest members of the Scooby Gang hung to the side, waiting for  
someone to introduce them.  
  
Angel saw Buffy get up and move towards Tara and he did the same towards Gunn.   
  
Feeling bold, Buffy announced. 'People, this is Tara, a very powerful witch AND Willow's  
lesbian lover!' Willow and Tara blushed. 'Since when is Willow gay?' Cordelia asked bluntly.  
She the turned accusingly to look at Buffy. 'Why didn't I know about this?' Buffy just shrugged.  
And looked at Wesley stuttering.  
  
Angel took his cue. 'This is Gunn.'   
  
'Hey,' Gunn said he walked up to Buffy.  
  
'Gunn.' Buffy replied.  
  
'Well, again to be brutally honest with you you're not quite what I expected. I pictured a girl  
with huge muscles and carrying around a big sword. They never told me you were this gorgeous.  
DAMN.'  
  
Angel stifled an angry growl when he saw Gunn dramatically obviously checking her out.  
  
'I hope that's a compliment,' Buffy grinned at him, flirting brazenly.  
  
Giles took that time to break in. 'Okay now that the chit-chat and introductions have been made,  
I feel we should immediately get started in the matter of Glory.'   
  
Angel knew all about Glory, from Giles over the phone. During that phone call, he also found  
out about a piece of disturbing information. Glory had enlisted an army of tolitick demons, a rare  
and dangerous breed.   
  
Checking his watch, he saw that it was nearly midnight. Angel walked over to Buffy and  
unconsciously put his hand on her arm, intending to ask her if she wanted to patrol. But Buffy  
shied away from his touch as if he were poison. Deep hurt pooled in Angel's eyes, and he backed  
away...  
  
  
'Yes, that would be the thing to discuss, lass' a familiar voice brought Buffy back to reality.  
Angel's touch had sent warmth shooting up and down her body. Thankful for the distraction,  
Buffy glanced at the person - actually demon - leaning casually against the doorway.   
  
'Whistler' she said in surprise, then with sudden viciousness, 'What are you doing here?'  
Everyone looked at Buffy in surprise at her cruel tone.  
  
'Ah, not to worry folks, she's probably just a little cranky cause last time I saw her I gave her the  
sword to gut her evil honey,' He sauntered over to where Angel stood and slapped him on the  
back.   
  
Angel glared at him, and repeated Buffy's question, 'What are you doing here? We have a link to  
The Powers That Be,' motioning to Cordy.  
  
'Well mate, with the End of days coming up you need all the help you can get.' Angel stiffened  
at the mention of the End of Days.  
  
'Whatever. Okay, where's everybody staying? Buffy and Dawn are cramped into a apartment.  
Wills and Tara have a dorm room. Xander's and Giles' are the only ones left. Who's staying with  
who?' Cordelia asked.  
  
'Um, We kinda don't even know where we're staying,' Xander said, motioning to himself, Anya  
and Giles.'Glory's freaks trashed or places yesterday.'  
  
'Oh, yeah!' Willow cried suddenly. Everyone looked at her strangely. 'No. I mean, not the  
trashiness. I have an idea! We can have a slumber party just like we used to, in Xander's parents'  
basement!'  
  
'Wonderful, can we get a move on? I'm having a bad hair day. I don't want anyone to see me like  
this.' They stared at her. 'Oh please, like you guys count, you've all seen me covered in demon  
guts. Not that I cherish the memory.' Cordelia said wrinkling her nose.  
  
end part 1 FEEDBACK PLEEAASSEE!!!  
  
Part 2  
  
It was decided that the guys would take the basement and the girls, the upstairs in Xander's old  
bedroom. Xander's parents were thankfully out of town. Tara and Whistler had other places to  
stay.  
  
'Okay everyone, look for a sleeping bag or blanket, and if you can't find anything, you're sleeping  
on the floor!' Xander announced cheerfully. 'Oh, and one more thing before you go off to bed.  
Girls, feel free to have as many pillow fights in your underwear as you like!' They glared at him  
and trudged upstairs.  
  
'I can't believe this is happening, 'Anya moaned pathetically, 'Xander won't have sex with me  
when there's so many people around!'  
  
'And that would be a bad thing because?....' Cordelia asked.  
  
'Shut-up!!' Buffy snapped. 'Willow and I don't want to listen to you two argue about Xander all  
night!!'  
  
Cordelia and Anya stared at her. 'Mee-ooww!'  
  
Willow wrapped a comforting arm around Buffy's shoulders. ' I could so feel the tension between  
you and Angel.'  
  
'I don't want to talk about it.'  
  
'You have to! This is what us girly girls do, talk about our current or ex boyfriends... Right?' said  
Anya.  
  
'Right'  
  
Anya, reassured that she was doing the right thing continued on, 'We need to gossip. Ooohh, I  
know, we can play truth or dare!'  
  
Buffy winced. 'I'm gonna need a lotta drinks for that.'  
  
'Well then, we'll just have to take a short trip to the store.' I'm gonna need some alcohol too if  
have to listen to Buffy whine about Angel, and later watch Angel with is 'Buffy-Face' Cordelia  
thought.  
  
******  
  
'And why precisely, do I get the bean bag iagain?'/i  
  
'Because you're the G-man.'  
  
Giles glared at Xander. 'There is no way, in this universe or another, am I going to sleep on that  
wretched thing again!!'  
  
Transferring his eyes from the scene before him to Angel and Wesley, Gunn asked, 'Are they  
always like this?'  
  
'Xander, yes. Giles, only sometimes.'  
  
'So, I never did get the whole story about you and Buffy'  
  
Sensing Angel's agitation towards the matter, Wesley took it upon himself to answer. 'What do  
you want to know?'  
  
'One thing that stumps me,' Gunn looked at Angel, 'Why'd you leave? You're madly in love with  
her, right? Yet you break her heart - and you did already put her through hell several times - and  
leave her. Some people might even say, abandon.' Seeing Angel's dark look he said, 'I'm  
definitely not one of those people.'  
  
Angel seemed to be in another world when he began softly. 'I'm not good enough for her. Her  
friends, Giles, her mother,' he laughed shortly without humor, 'even the bad guy knew I wasn't  
worthy of her. A creature of darkness keeping a bright, young and beautiful flower away from  
the sun. Preventing it from blooming.' Angel closed his eyes as if ashamed to see them look at  
him. 'I kept her in the dark for so long.'   
  
'Angel,' Wesley began, 'I has no idea... her mother-'  
  
'And I'd like to keep it that way,' Angel interrupted, 'If Buffy ever found out...........It would be an  
insult to her mother's memory.'  
  
'Man we're gonna need alotta alcohol to get through this night.' Gunn stated, glancing from  
broody Angel and a stricken Wesley, to Giles and Xander arguing on his right.  
  
'It's going to be a long night.'  
  
****  
  
'Ouch! Who's there?' Cordelia stumbled through the darkness. Someone uttered a few curses in  
front of her. She felt around for the light switch.  
  
'Gunn! What are you doing?'   
  
'I was, uh, mmmmm.. Oh hell, I was going to the store to get some shots.'  
  
'What?! We're here to fight the end of days and you're going out for drinks??'  
  
'Well, um, you see.. wait! What are you doing??'  
  
'Uh, you see, mmmmmmm.......Buffy had a pizza craving!! Yeah that's it! I'm going out for  
pizza.'  
  
'Damn, you're going out for some choice alcohol too. Girl trying to play me..'  
  
'Whatever'  
  
*********  
  
End part two FEEDBACK PLEASE!!!! If I don't get any I won't continue. I've been suffering  
from writers block as it is.  
  
  
Part3  
  
Buffy closed the door of Dawn's temporary room quietly after making sure she was sleeping.  
*Good thing she's a heavy sleeper* Buffy thought wryly. *Its gonna be a long and loud night*  
She retreated back to her room.  
  
******  
'I'm back!' Cordy entered the girls temporary room. 'The liquor store was having a sale, so I've  
got lots of stuff. Well, actually I just flirted with Tony-remember him? A senior, kinda gropy? So  
he gave me 25% off. I've got beer, champagne, vodka, gin and anything else you could possibly  
think of.'  
  
Buffy grabbed a strawberry Schnapps and took a swig.  
  
**************  
  
'Let's get ready to rumble!!' Laughter echoed throughout the room and mingled with the chatter  
of voices.  
  
'Read 'em and weep,' Gunn said gleefully, as he laid down his cards. The rest of the men around  
the green card table groaned.  
  
'You cheated,' Xander complained.  
  
'Pshpds, you on'y say that cuz I won!' Gunns words slurred together.  
  
'Now a lost all my money, 'Angel whined mournfully, 'and I ain't got my Buffy to cheer me up..'  
  
'Sis your fault. Big jackass leaved my slayer aalll alone.... Gimme another shot.' Giles demanded.  
  
'Buffy..... Angel murmurred dreamily. 'So sunny......soft..mmm her hair....so shiny, long  
silky........I mean she's so..'  
  
'Gorgeous.'Xander interrupted. 'We know. Ang, man, haven't you noticed that every guy - evil or  
good - has been obsessed with her?? Me, you, your evil twin, Riley, Spike...shall I go on?"  
  
Angel growled. 'She better have only returned the feelings with me!'  
  
'Shut-up, you pillock.' Spike grunted. Spike had arrived earlier with some of his blood for Angel,  
per Buffy's request. He had jumped at the chance to get on Buffy's good side. She still hadn't  
forgiven him for trying to make a Buffy-bot.  
  
'Time to make a toast!' Giles shouted suddenly holding up his glass.  
  
************  
  
'Okay Buffy, truth or dare?' Anya asked downing the rest of her tequila.  
  
'Mmmm truth.'  
  
'Interesting...' Anya scrunched her her face in an extremely 'thinking' appearance. 'OOoohh, Iyah  
know!! With Angel, how long does it last?'  
  
'Huh?' Buffy grunted in confusion.  
  
'How long does IT last? You know, sex, making love, the horizontal chacha, gettin pelvic, ha-'  
  
'Okey dokey, I get it....' Buffy grinned.  
  
'Well?' Cordy asked.  
  
'Mmmm.. You know we've only done it a few times. Let's see..' Buffy's face took on a look of  
extreme (not to mention drunken) look of concentration. 'Um, I'd say the longest was about three  
hours.'  
  
Willow's shreik of jealousy made everyone jump and Anya fall out of her chair. With her mouth  
hanging open, Cordelia gasped, 'How do you WALK???'  
  
Buffy laughed and continued on, 'Do you have any idea how many orgasms you get in 3 hours?'  
  
'NOOO!! That is so NOT fair. The last time I had sex - which was like a year ago - I got  
impregnated by a jumbo demon!" Her eyes filled with tears as though she might cry and her  
hand shook, sloshing beer all over the floor. The other girls took no notice of it as they were  
laughing at Cordelia.  
  
'Ookie, my turn. Cordelee, truth or dare?   
  
'Dare.'  
  
Buffy giggled evilly. 'Get out those playgirls you've got stashed in your bag.' Anya and Willow  
choked on their drinks and laughed and pointed once again at Cordelia.   
  
'I thought you weren't looking!!'  
  
'Honey, appearances can be deceiving.' Buffy replied to Cordelia's accusation. Cordy grouchily  
dug into her bag and pulled out a magazine with a hunky guy posed on the cover.  
  
'Oooh.. I wanna see!!' Willow shrieked. Everyone stared at her. 'What?? I may be gay, but I like  
guys too.'  
  
'Whatever.' Anya snatched the magazine from Cordy's hands, and opened it to the first page. Her  
eyes widened. 'Whooaaa. Look at him!! He's huge!'  
  
The rest of the girls crowded around her. 'Mr. July, you are my hero,' Cordelia drooled.  
  
'Oh please, he's not big at all!' Buffy smirked.  
  
'Really?' Anya said with a raised eye brow. 'And who is bigger than this. Mmmm.. We CAN'T be  
talking about Riley. I mean, in HIS dreams. It's gotta be Angel. Just how big is he?'  
  
Buffy grinned. 'That's for me know and you to find out....WAIT!! For you to NEVER find out!'  
  
'Auuhhh, I thought this was truth or dare?'  
  
'It's not my turn!' Buffy retorted. Buffy and Anya continued to bicker but were suddenly  
interrupted by a crash of breaking glass.  
  
******   
  
Munching on a salsa laden nacho, Xander took his place between Giles and Spike."No one  
hungry yet? Not including the Dead family."   
  
"I'll gorge in a minute," said Spike as he dealt Angel a card, then looked at the Watcher."Tweed,  
you in or out? And do you want a refill?"   
  
"I'll have two cards, and another shot,"Giles said as he threw two cards down, and downed his  
shot glass. Wesley refilled his glass and watched as the Watcher downed that one."Wesley, your  
turn."   
  
"I fold,"Wesley said as he eyed his cards, then stood to get away from the table."And I'm eating."   
  
"Placing anymore bets?"Spike asked the table."Who's in and who's out?"   
  
Angel frowned at his cards, then looked at his pile of winnings. "I'm in and I raise the pot three  
pretzels." They'd switched to food because no one wanted to lose anymore money, and well,  
Gunn was the only one who had any.  
  
"I'll see your three and raise you two,"Gunn grinned as he threw in two more pretzels. "What  
about you?"   
  
Spike threw down his cards, then downed his glass."Dealer folds. Tweed, you in?"   
  
"I'll meet the bet,"Giles announced as he threw in his marshmallows. He looked at the two  
vampires cooly."Any of you ready to fold, this is your last chance."   
  
Angel raised an eye brow."You got me the last time with only a pair of fives. No way it's gonna  
work this time. I'll win this one, I have three tens and a pair of fours. Look and bawl your eyes  
out."   
  
"Not so fast, Peaches. I got me three jacks and a pair of sevens,"Spike said as he smugly looked  
at the Watcher."See if you can beat that, Watcher."   
  
Sighing, Giles shook his head sadly as he put a card down."I think I can't. Not with one king..."   
  
"Hah!"Spike said as he reached to rake in the pot. Giles stopped him with a hand. Spike scowled  
at him."It's mine, Watch-"   
  
Giles let down another card."One queen..."   
  
Spike's, Gunn's, and Angel's jaws dropped lower and lower as Giles put down another and  
another."One jack...one ten... and one ace. But, if you put them all together-"   
  
"Bugger me blind! Tweed got himself a straight flush!" Spike roared. He glared at the Watcher  
as he raked in the snacks."How the hell did you do that?!?"   
  
Giles smiled smugly at the vampire."How do you think I earned money for my extra-curricular  
activities at Oxford?"   
  
"The blasted watcher was a Captain Sharp! The best slayer in history has a watcher that's a no  
good for nothing Captain Sharp!"Spike roared incredulously.   
  
Insulted, Giles sniffed at Spike as he popped a smartie in his mouth."I would never cheat a man  
from his money in cards! I would just easily let him go broke until the next packet day."   
  
"You rebel, you,"Xander said ruefully as he stuffed a chip into his mouth. "Want a fry?"   
  
"Or more tequila?" Gunn offered."We still have this bottle and a case left. Oohh, and how about  
a round of shots?"   
  
Angel shrugged as he lifted his shot glass for a refill."Why not? It's not like Buffy's waiting for  
me to come to bed.'  
  
***  
  
'Eeewww, that was a really disgusting toast. What's with demons and chains?' Xander groaned.  
  
Spike only smirked in return.'Ok, who can do it next?'  
  
'Me, I'm still standing.' Angel grunted then tripped over his own feet and landed smack onto the  
floor.  
  
'Omay, he's down. I'm next.' Xander announced. He lifted his glass. 'To Anya. May her sharp  
tongue be lethal to any enemy, and harmless when she lashes out to me."  
  
"To Anya, here, here!!' the guys shouted. Their enthusiastic yelling was suddenly interrupted by   
a loud crash, and girls screaming.  
  
Angel jumped up, upsetting the card table in the process and ran upstairs with the rest of the  
guys on his heels.  
  
  
END PART 3  
  
FOREVER 4/?  
  
It seemed to take an eternity to reach the girls room. And when they got there, all they found was  
glass and blood.  
  
The scent of the blood made Angel growl.. 'Buffy.' He would know her scent anywhere.  
Whoever took them was going to pay..  
  
'Oh god," Xander murmured his eyes scanning the room for any of the missing girls. He turned  
his head sharply when he heard a thunk. Gunn was doubled over and retching his guts out.  
  
'It may be a tad redundant to say this but, I don't think we chose the best night to get drunk,'  
Xander said as he looked through the broken window. He strained his eyes with effort as he  
caught a flash of red behind a tree.'Uh, guys..???'  
  
'Shut-up,' Angel growled and dragged his hand through his chocolate brown hair. How could I  
have been so stupid? He thought. I haven't been in Sunnydale one day and already I've let  
people get hurt.  
  
'GUYS!!' Xander shouted. 'There's something out there,' he said in a strained whisper. The  
other men cautiously looked out the window.   
  
'What did you see?' Wesley whispered.  
  
'I don't know, something red around those trees..' he replied peering toward them. Little did  
they know, someone was creeping up toward them from behind...  
  
'What are you guys doing?' Dawn said loudly. They jumped.  
  
'Bloody hell. Dawn I forgot all about you!' Giles exclaimed. 'Are you alright? Did you hear  
anything in this room?'   
  
'Well, 'Dawn rubbed her eyes sleepily. ' Lot of laughing, oohh,' her eyes widened as she  
remembered something.'They were talking about how big Angel is.'   
  
'What?!?'Xander shrieked. 'Was Anya apart of this?"   
  
'Well, of what I could hear...' her words trailed off, and she grinned at him.   
  
Wesley stepped forward hopefully, 'Um, did they by any chance talk about me at all?"  
  
'Mmm, no. Just all the guys.' Dawn replied. Wesley glared at her.  
  
'Could we please stop it with the bloody chit chat!' Giles said angrily. Angel nodded in  
agreement to the rest.   
  
'Well, this is confidential information.. But I happen to know that they were drunk off there ass  
when that window was smashed.' Gunn stated. Everyone looked at him. 'Yup,' he confirmed his  
earlier words, ' there's a drunken slayer, witch, PTB girl, and ex-demon out there - and  
according to what Dawn said they were talking about- looking for some guys to screw.'   
  
'Bloody Hell'  
  
*******  
  
The crash of a bottle dropping to the pavement resounded through the night. 'Anya! Look what  
you did!!!!' Willow accused.  
  
'Not my fault!!!' Anya shrieked. After buying out the liquor store they had resorted to arguing  
among themselves yet again.(to the distaste of many of the neighbors) Cordelia and Buffy  
watched Willow and Anya bicker in fascination and whispered to each other. 'Are they always  
like this?' 'Pretty Much.' 'Should we intervene?' 'What??' 'Oh my god, I talk to Wesley way to  
much, I just said intervene!!' 'Heehheehehheee.'  
  
****  
  
Angel restlessly scanned the park from within the shadows. The remaining men at the Harris'  
home had split up to look for the missing women.   
  
All Angel could do now was search and brood.. And brooding was what he did best. *How  
could I have let this happen? In less than a day, less than a day..* When he left Sunnydale, he  
vowed to himself he wouldn't be the cause of her getting hurt ever again.. No such luck..   
  
Its times like this when he wonders if the creature he is now is not so different then the boy he  
was in 1776. Completely carefree, not caring what happens to anyone else as long as he has a  
long line of women waiting for him and plenty of ale.   
  
*Buffy* Nothing will happen to her, if I can help it. * Nothing.* And if something did, the  
creature would die a very painful death, he'd make sure of it.  
  
******  
  
  
The girls laughed and twirled about wandering restlessly through the streets.   
  
Ben watched from the shadows. Damn it, he thought, she's the slayer and she gets drunk and  
wanders out on the street, an east target. Shouldn't she know better? He could almost feel  
Glory's loathing for the girl as he thought about Buffy. At first he'd never even suspected she  
was the slayer.. But when he thought about it, it all made sense. Her major muscle when tackling  
down the insane man, and at the hospital when her friends were there, they always seemed to  
turn to her they had a problem. He couldn't help but grin when the girls started doing a funky  
dance to the music in their heads. Anya screamed at the top of her lungs nonsense words and  
shouted, 'Lets get nekkid!'  
  
Ben's eyes widened as the girls shouted enthusiastically to the idea. Cordelia was the first one to  
rip off her shirt. He averted his eyes and fiddled with the end of his red shirt, but couldn't help  
but start to turn back when he heard the other girls starting to divest themselves of their clothing.  
Get a hold of yourself my man, he said mentally, you're not some horny teenager. Just walk  
away. Thinking with his body and not his mind, he turned around.   
  
Suddenly, he collapsed to his knees clutching his head in pain. He moaned, 'No, no, nooo. Not  
Now!!' He face grew dark red and he groaned. He buried his face in his hands. Abruptly the  
whining stopped.. Ben slowly dragged his hands from his face...Except it wasn't his face, it was  
Glory's.  
  
She smiled and observed the scantily clad girls. 'Well, well, well. Isn't this something,' She  
picked her self up and looked at herself in Ben's clothes, and made a face.  
  
'Why can't he ever wear a dress?'  
  
****  
  
A true predator, Angel skulked through Restfield Cemetery hunting for his missing friends.  
Xander and Giles headed toward him with flashlights in hand.  
  
'You find anything?' Angel asked anxiously.   
  
'Sorry, man. Ran into Spike, Wesley and Gunn too, they've got nothing and are on their way  
back to the house.' Xander replied. He and Angel had been getting along much better since  
Buffy and Angel broke up.  
  
Angel raked his hand through his hair in aggravation. 'Ah, okay. You should head back too,  
before they get worried. I'll make a another quick round to double check.'  
  
Giles and Xander nodded their assent. 'We'll go back to the Summers' home, then.' Giles agreed  
reluctantly. With a curt nod to Angel in farewell, they trudged out of the cemetery.  
'If I were a drunken girl. Where would I be?' Angel muttered to himself. He leaned tensely  
against a tombstone and went into 'thinking mode' as Cordelia called it. Then he remembered  
Gunn's words. *There's a drunken slayer, witch, PTB girl, and ex-demon out there - and  
according to what Dawn said they were talking about- looking for some guys to screw.* He  
hoped not, but you never know. Lets start hitting the bars. Starting with Willy.  
  
Minutes later he was pushing away the tacky beads in the doorway of 'Willy's Place.' He  
entered the smokey tavern , and prayed to God (or whatever he might pray to) that Buffy and Co.  
weren't in there. Last thing he needed was to pull gropy guys and/or demons off of 4 horny girls.  
His eyes darkened dangerously when he thought of some filthy demon with its hands all over his  
Buffy.   
  
Angel casually walked over to Willy.   
  
'Boo.'   
  
He smirked when Willy jumped.  
  
'A-A-Angel, what are y-you doing back in ole Sunnyhell. Thought you were living the high life  
in back in LA, you know I think-' Willy was cut off as Angel interrupted him.   
  
'Cut the crap,' Angel snapped sharply. 'I'm here for some information.'   
  
'Of course.' Willy mumbled.  
  
'Buffy. Has she been around tonight?' Angel asked anxiously.  
  
Willy gave him a strange look. 'That's it? No midnight beatings? No info needed that could  
cause me my life?' Angel glared at him. 'Okay, okay. Well, your girl has been all over town.  
But the blue freak that found her, scadaddled fast. Rumor has it he saw some other master type  
evil-doer was there... Hot, red-haired chick that's been doing major business here at the  
hellmouth.'  
  
Angels eyes widened in horror. 'Glory.'  
  
****  
  
The four men worked in grim silence. 'Shouldn't they be back yet?' Xander asked, breaking the  
silence.   
  
Wesley glanced up from his work. 'You never know with Angel and Buffy.'   
  
They worked silently for several more minutes when Giles uttered, 'Good Lord.'  
  
'What've you got?' Gunn questioned.  
  
'Look at this.'  
  
THE LIGHT SHALL OVERCOME  
THE DARKNESS SHALL DISPERSE  
THE EVIL SHALL BE ONE   
THE GOOD SHALL BE ONE  
APART THEY ARE DEAD  
TOGETHER THEY LIVE  
  
'How's that for cryptic? The evil and dark are one, and they can't live without each other, yet, '  
he raised a hand and raised an eyebrow, 'The evil is also gone. (Disperse)' Isn't that interesting!'  
Xander said in a typical Xanderish way.  
  
Giles, understanding what the passage meant, closed his eyes and murmured. 'My dear Buffy. I  
pray in the future you will be reunited with your love.'  
  
******  
  
Angel searched wearily through the streets of Sunnydale. *This can't be happening* he thought  
desperately. She's alive. They're alive...They have to be.   
  
Caught unawares, he was roughly grabbed from behind. He moved immediately into a fighting  
stance. Burning hot lips were crushed to his and he groaned as a hand slid down his back to  
grasp his firm bottom. He knew who it was, (and I think we all know) Buffy. He would know her  
body anywhere. For two years he had yearned for the feeling of her soft body pushed up against  
his, the sweetness of having her in his arms. He groaned as she made a tiny mewling sound in  
the back of her throat. Her arms wound around his neck and they sank to the ground.  
  
***  
  
Glory watched from the darkness. 'Well isn't that something. Who's the hunk and what does he  
see in her??'   
  
  
END PART 4  
  
Feedback please?? I gave you a big Buffy/Angel smoochie.   
  
PART 5  
  
Angel groaned as Buffy grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer, embedding her  
tongue deeply into his mouth. He desperately sought the remaining threads of his self control to  
pull away from her. iGod, I've missed her..How much is one man supposed to take??/i It  
was hard enough being strong for just himself. But now he had to be strong for both of them.  
  
'Buffy,' Angel desperately attempted to find a reason for her to stop, yet somehow his mind  
went blank. 'Buffy...we have to talk...or something..' he finished lamely.   
  
'Don't want to talk.' She plastered herself against him and attacked his earlobe with her teeth. 'I  
want wild, dirty sex, right NOW.'  
  
'Who doesn't?' said a scantily dressed woman who passed them on the sidewalk.  
  
'See?' Buffy pointed out as Angel tried to untangle himself from her and get out of the public  
eye. 'She agrees with me. I wanted to jump you ever since I saw you and heard the ping.'  
  
'Ping.' He was becoming breathless trying to unwind her from around him.  
  
'I hear pings with you. My heads just full of ping right now. Kiss me again, Angel. You know  
you want to.'  
  
"Cut it out" He desperately shoved her hands away before they could unbutton his shirt. "You're  
plastered.'  
  
Buffy through back her head and laughed. "Who cares?"  
  
"There are rules.' he muttered, lurching like a drunk as she draped herself over him. One of  
them, he thought, needed a cold shower.  
  
'Oh, now there're rules.' Laughing she tugged his shirt free of his slacks. Her hands streaked  
over his back and around his belly.  
  
~//We both know that I shouldn't be here   
This is wrong   
And baby it's killing me, it's killing you   
Both of us tryin' to be strong   
I've got somewhere else to be   
Promises to keep//~   
  
'God help me. Buffy - Christ.' Those busy hands had worked there way down. 'No..' His eyes  
were crossed as he stumbled deeper out of the sight of well, everyone. 'Please Buffy, get a hold  
on yourself. Wait, Buffy remember?? The curse!' i Can't keep my control much longer/i   
  
Suddenly Buffy slightly pulled away from him and her big green eyes filled with tears. Angel  
'The Cursee!!!' She sniffed. 'That didn't stop you with Darla....Was she good Angel?? Did you  
like it?? I hate you.' She said staring at him accusingly. 'You don't love me any more...'  
  
'Baby,' He started tenderly.  
  
'No. Don't do THAT. Don't pretend you love me. Don't pretend you care!! OK?? YOU  
DON'T!!'  
  
'Buffy-I never.'  
  
~//I've made up my mind   
There is no turning back   
She's been good to me   
And she deserves better than that//~   
  
  
'Never, what Angel? Never wanted to hurt me. Yeah, right. Never cared, what I dream, what I  
want?? I was always some scared little girl to you, wasn't I? Someone you could protect. You  
could feel needed, big man.' She said tauntingly. 'Someone to get your rocks off. But then,'  
Buffy stumbled a little. 'You realized, that YOU couldn't have sex with me whenever you had a  
hankering for it....So, you thought. Ah, I guess I'll leave and feed Buffy some crock on how I'm  
not good enough for her, so I can go out and do every little blond that comes my way..Perfect  
plan, Angel.. Come off looking like the good guy.' She laughed somewhat hysterically.   
  
Angel glared at her but seeing the hurt, the defeat, in eyes and he came to a realization. 'You  
really believe that, don't you?'  
  
'What else can I believe?' She replied softly, hopelessly.   
  
'I didn't want to hurt you.'  
  
~//It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do   
To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you   
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie   
To show no emotion when you start to cry//~   
  
  
'Why do I have a hard time believing that? All you've done is hurt me.' She shot him a shaky  
little smile which he returned, relieved she had calmed down. Buffy gave a little shake of her  
head. 'Yes, I know. It's just me being selfish. I've hurt you too.'  
  
'I can't deny that.'  
  
'No. The pain. Everything we've been through. In the end, it obviously wasn't worth it for you.'  
She stared at the ground, tears threatening her vision.  
  
~//When my hands are tied   
And my heart's not free   
We're not meant to be   
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do   
To turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you//~   
  
Angel stalked up to her and grabbed her angrily. 'You think it wasn't worth it for me, huh?' He  
shook her. 'You don't think I was happy when at the end of the pain, the fight, to just hold and  
kiss you? Just be with you? You're my everything. It's what kept me going..' His eyes and voice  
softened and he released his death-grip and lightly trailed his hand down her arm. 'I wouldn't  
have made it without you. I wouldn't be standing here today. You're not selfish. Remember on  
the hilltop that night? You didn't try to stop me all for yourself. So you wouldn't have to be  
alone. You did it, because you wanted me to have my redemption before I died.' Buffy managed  
a small smile. 'It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Walking away from you.'   
  
~//Maybe another time, another day   
As much as I want to, I can't stay   
I've made up my mind   
There is no turning back   
She's been good to me   
And she deserves better than that //~  
  
Buffy choked back a sob and flung herself into his arms. 'Oh, Angel,' she cried, 'I miss you so  
much. Everyone thinks I can just forget about you. But its to hard.. I tried. I really did! With  
Riley, but I can never love him how he needs to be loved.'  
  
'I want to feel alive again.' There eyes met, a storm of passion, lust, devotion and desperation.  
  
'Buffy, if we do this...' Angel murmured against her shoulder.  
  
'Shhhh,' she whispered touching a finger to his lips. 'I know.' He could see the despair in her  
eyes at the thought. But they both needed this. To lose themselves in one another, to only feel  
touch, taste. Drown in love , in the feeling of being needed so much.. He slowly lowered his lips  
to touch hers. But it was bittersweet, for they both new what would become of them when it was  
over.  
  
~//I know that we'll meet again   
Fate has a place and time   
So you can get on with your life   
I've got to be cruel to be kind   
Like Dr. Zhivago   
All my love I'll be sending   
And you will never know   
'Cause there can be no happy ending//~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
